This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. With the explosive growth in biological data, biologists are often facing a serious challenge that the computational analysis of large amounts of data can take weeks, months, or years to finish. TeraGrid can be ideal for speeding up biologists'tasks. In this project, we propose to deploy a variety of biologically important sequence analysis applications in TeraGrid and make them easy for biologists to use.